In The Middle
by shiplover
Summary: What would happen if Teal's Had got to Earth Just a little bit later, circumstances are different so it seems that there will be no regulations of the Stargate programme as there is no Stargate, if you see what I mean, including the fraternization ones, Y


Title: In the Middle  
Author: Shiplover:  
Email: QUADIR6@aol.com  
Status: Incomplete   
Pairings: Sam/Jack   
Spoilers: all seasons, up to and including six (maybe don't know yet)  
Season: 6, Redemption Part 2, before teal'c informs them tht the weapon has been destroyed  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: After the Stargate has been destroyed, but before teal'c informs them tht the weapon has been destroyed, circumstances are different so it seems that there will be no regulations of the Stargate programme as there is no Stargate, if you see what I mean, including the fraternization ones, You can guess the rest; I don't want to spoil it!  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. I am sorry if I nicked anyone's ideas, I didn't mean to, just tell me, and I'll remove it!:  
  
  
In the Middle  
  
'Colonel, I'm glad you're okay.'  
  
'Thank you sir'   
  
'You'll probably know that the president wants to talk to you in person.'  
  
'Yes we spoke on my way here'  
  
'You can have any assignment you want'  
  
'Actually, I've always wanted to command my own boat'  
  
'The Navy?'  
  
'I as thinking of something a little smaller, with oars.'  
  
'You deserve it colonel.'  
  
'You sure you want to take this general?'  
  
'Jack, I was supposed to retire 5 years ago, we don't know how long its going be before we can establish the stargate programme.'  
'Actually, I just meant it says property of U.S Air force on it.'  
  
'I still feel responsible for all the teams off world left stranded, but there is nothing we can do for them.'  
  
'Oh I'm sure that they'll be fine, they can just hop right over to the Alpha site and have fun with snakeheads...lots of snakeheads.'  
  
'Yes...yes I'm sure they will...Meanwhile SG-1 and all other teams are on downtime until further notice.'  
  
'Well then General I'm off to see the rest of my team...pre-team...on-hold team...excuse me sir...' Jack babbles as he walks out the office in a big stride.  
  
  
  
In Carter's lab...  
  
'Damn it! Why won't you work?' Carter shouts at n expensive looking piece of equipment.  
  
Jack runs into the lab, out of breath, 'What...what's wrong?'  
  
'Carter notices that he had run the whole way since of his lack of breath, 'I'm sorry sir, nothing....absolutely nothing, that's what this piece of junk does, nadda, absolutely zilch!' She shouts in obvious frustration.  
  
'Hey Carter, relax, take it easy we're on downtime remember, what is this piece of junk anyway?' He says as he takes a seat opposite her, in the hope that she won't start throwing things in his direction.  
  
'It's a piece of what we thought would be a long-range communication device found on P3X-576,' Jack looks at her with a baffled look, 'The Ancients sir.'  
  
'Ahh.'  
  
'I'm just trying to get it to work.'  
  
'Well we can't have you doing that.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'What is the definition of downtime Carter?'  
  
'A time when everyone gets a break from he highly obnoxious and annoying Colonel while he goes fishing in a distant land.'  
  
'Ha ha, very funny.'  
  
Jack gets up to close the door, and he turns the key.  
  
'Sir what are you doing?'  
  
'Carter?'  
  
'Yes Sir?'  
  
'What happens to SGC regulations, when there isn't an actual stargate?' He says as he slowly moves closer to her.  
  
'Sir are you inclining what I think you are?' She says as she inches backwards away from the approaching man.  
  
'Matters on how you think Carter, I'm pretty sure that in 30 seconds you would have come up with 500 different theories.' He explained, quickening his pace to the Major.  
  
'Sir what if the Stargate programme...' Jack, who smothered he in a kiss, cut her off and she instantly responded by wrapping her arms around him, her phone rang.  
  
'Oh for crying out loud, don't get that!'  
  
' I have to sir, ' She said as she reached for the phone. His hand stopped her from picking it up as he placed it on top.  
  
'You know that we'll have to get rid of that Sir business Sam.'  
  
She gave him one of her brilliant Colonel smiles, 'Yes Si...Jack'  
  
'Wow, that does sound good, now pick up the damn phone so we can get home.'   
  
'Yes Jack,' He removed his Hand, 'Hello?'  
  
'Major Carter, is Colonel O'neill there?'  
  
'Yes he is.'  
  
'We need you both in h Control room stat, we're receiving a communication.'  
  
'Yes sir.' She hung up the phone.  
  
'Who was it?'  
  
'We're needed in the control room, we got a higher phone call.'  
  
'Damn...'  
  
They both ran off.  
  
  
'Yes they're all here.'  
'General Hammond.'  
  
'Teal'c'  
  
'It is my pleasure to hear you are well, the weapon created by Annubis has been destroyed, but we feared that it was too late for the Tauri.'  
  
'It was close there for a minute,' His face had dropped into a shocked look as he turned to see Carter with the same expression smeared on her face, before she hurriedly composed herself and had an expressionless face, damn tht military training.   
  
'We approach in a Cargo ship, do we have permission to land?'  
  
'NORAD's aware of their approach sir.'   
  
'Permission granted welcome back Teal'c'  
  
'Good Job Teal'c.'  
  
' It is in fact my son Ryac who deserves the honour.'  
  
'See you soon Teal'c' Carter said as she brushed past Jack, to let him know it was all gonna go back to the way it was, he was happy with that, for the moment...  
  
K that's it, let me know if you lot liked it, And no one's read my other story exceptfor 1 person, its called A REUNION TO REMEMBER, read it and review, or just send me an e-mail, thnx, and well thnx  
zinahxx 


End file.
